


Your Day

by TokumeiKun



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Birthday Cake, Cleaning, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:21:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1413157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TokumeiKun/pseuds/TokumeiKun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren was given too much cleaning duties to even forget about what day it is.<br/>And Levi thought it's convenient while he worked on something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Day

**Author's Note:**

> Damn. I hope this is still not too late.

Eren lazily dragged the damp rag across the now stainless window, sighing deeply as he dropped his hand down and slouched his tired back. The frown he has been holding never left his face, and it only seemed to worsen every second that passes, his green eyes dull with exhaustion, brows pulled together, forehead creased, lips curved up and brown hair messier than usual.

_"Wipe the windows, sweep the courtyard, wash the dishes, do the laundry and clean the stable. I want it done before the sun sets."_

_"But Corporal--"_

_"No fucking buts."_

_"Just by myself? But that's too much work--"_

_"I said not fucking buts. Go."_

A deep sigh escaped the tired brunette as the memories from earlier flooded his mind. The sun haven't even risen yet when the Corporal yelled him out of sleep, only to give him cleaning duties. Too much cleaning duties.

"Why me.." Eren mumbled a complaint to himself while he tossed the once white rug to the metal bucket half-filled with dust-hued water. The murky liquid splashed and decorated his white pants with dark, wet blotches, but he just didn’t care anymore. He was too tired to even scowl at how grimy he is from cleaning the whole day.

“Eren!” The ever so excited echoed throughout the room, startling the young soldier and making him drop the bucket with a loud clang.

"Hani-San." Eren turned around to face her superior who's already hopping towards him, her messy ponytail bobbing everywhere.

"Wow all of the windows here are sparkling! Working hard aren't we."

"Hanji-San this isn't the time--" Before Eren could even finish his sentence, Hanji gave him a hard slap on the back that sent him flying to the ground. Eren landed on the floor with his rear, his frown worsening as he pressed his hands on the floor in between his opened legs. "I'm tired.."

Hanji, seeing the brunette is not up for teasing, flashed a concerned smile at Eren who is now grumpily sitting on the floor, resembling a sulking child.

“I’m sure there’s a reason Levi gave you the orders.”

“Why me.. Why only me.” Eren pursed his lips and pouted more. “What reason..”

“You know.. Reasons.” She walked closer and sat beside Eren, tilting her head to see him hugging his knees close to his chest, smiling wider at the childish behavior. She will tell the Corporal about it later and tease him for not being able to see it, she noted to herself. “You know. You’re not going to finish if you don’t start cleaning the stables now.”

Eren was about to let out an exasperated sigh but was given no chance for Hanji was already dragging him out of the room by his sleeve.

“Cleaning is not as exciting as experimenting about titans, but I’ll give you a hand.” Hanji pushed her glasses and gave her young subordinate a grin while they run out of the castle.

Eren tried to keep up on the pace and grunted as his legs ached, but a weak smile formed on his lips. They were soon greeted by the putrid smell of horses as they arrived on the stable.

 

 

-

 

 

“Shit.” Petra had lost count of how many times the word escaped the Corporal’s lips, but she decided to give up because it seems like she’ll be hearing it more.

Levi grimaced as he threw the empty eggshell on the round trashcan beside him, a fine, silver string of sticky eggwhite extending from his figertips. The raven-haired man tilted his head and raised a brow at the pile of empty eggshells, then stared at the egg-filled bowl with white little shards all over it. He knows that he’s not the type of person who’s useful around the kitchen, but he didn’t expect as well that he couldn’t even crack an egg without messing it up. He wiped his hands on his apron with a look disdain on his face.

“That’s alright Heichou, we can remove the eggshells.” Petra smiled warmly and handed the Corporal another empty bowl. “You could start mixing the dry ingredients, I’ll handle the wet ones.”

“Tch. Alright.” Levi put the bowl on the counter and grabbed the wooden ladle, and started pouring the powdered ingredients on it. He started stirring in a slow pace, his hands meticulously bringing the ladle into a spin.

Petra couldn’t help giggling on the rare scene she has in front of now. How the Corporal narrowed his eyes and focused on mixing, as if readying himself for a battle, was worth hearing all the curses.

“Shit.”

Giggling, Petra started on mixing as well, while brooding over how bright would those pair of green eyes sparkle as soon as he sees the cake.

 

 

-

 

 

 

Eren stretched his body and let out a deep breath after sweeping the last of dirt on the stable. A wide grin formed on his lips as he looked around. The sun was only about to set, and it was thanks to Hanji, even though she kept on blabbering about dissecting and experimenting on his body involving disturbing procedures, that he finished earlier than expected.

 

The walk back to the castle was relaxing— Too relaxing. Eren could feel his knees wobble under him, feeling himself slowly loose his balance. Knowing that he’s done on all his tasks and got nothing more to do, relief seemed to fill his entire body, making his legs give up on him. Eren was about to warn Hanji that he might be falling but then his superior was already running forward and excitedly squealing about something. With a grunt, he squeezed the last ounce of his remaining strength and looked ahead.

 

The sun had already set in an unnoticeable speed, and nightly darkness had spread throughout. All Eren could see is a tiny, dim, orange light that danced about midair, but after a few steps, the image of Corporal holding a cake, and his whole squad standing before him in all smile welcomed him.

 

“Amazing Levi! You realldy did it!”

 

“Yes Heichou did his best.”

 

“Wow I wonder If it tastes as good as it looks?”

 

“Shut up Shitty Glasses.”

 

It was breathtaking, the scene before him. Eren doesn’t know why and how, but the Corporal is the only one he could see and hear. The Corporal, who amidst the darkness, shined alluringly, his sculpted features traced by the beautiful contrasting of the flickering orange light and the dancing shadows. The Corporal, who when speaks, sends waves of warmth throughout his whole body that sends him tingling.  The Corporal, who, before him, is holding a cake in both of his hands, reminding him that today is his special day.

 

As if his strength was completely drained out of him, Eren collapsed on the ground and landed on his knees, his bottom lip white from being bitten and face contorted, trying his hardest to swallow back the sobs that came surging out of nowhere.

 

Levi’s eyes widened and swiftly, he ran to the shuddering brunette, crouching as he balanced the cake in one hand. There on the ground, was a crying young man, sweat and grime all over him. The man with the midnight-black locks couldn’t help sighing as he stroked the dirty cheek, finding the watery green eyes with his own.

 

“I didn’t bake this cake just so you could snot and cry all over it.”

 

“He.. Hei… Heich—“

 

“Happy Birthday, Eren.”

 

And in the middle of the candlelit darkness, with soft lips pressed on his own quivering ones, Eren turned sixteen.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah. I was out on a family outing exactly during Eren's birthday. And the grown ups purposely put any internet connection away from us. Damn.
> 
> I really do hope it's still not too late to post this. I really want to post something for Eren's birthday. It bothers me that I wouldn't.. But anyway yeah.
> 
> I'm sobbing as well-- I'm sorry for the lame title my mind isn't really working right now. 
> 
> Feel free to tell me if there are errors `cause damn. I was typing this yesterday to post a new work, and I haven't saved it yet. And I accidentally closed the window. And I was using incognito so I really wanted so hard last night. I'm now really worried `cause maybe the first one I wrote is better. 
> 
>  
> 
> Uwaaaa (Belated) Happy Birthday to our Beloved Eren. ♥


End file.
